Naughty Love
by xXMikeSchmidtXx
Summary: What happened one night at Mike's Job?Come on in and find out!
1. Purple Man

A/N: Hello guys it's been so long since I wrote a fanfic so i decided to make a new one on the new trending game FNAF so ya hope ya guys like! Warning there will be boy x boy lemon/smut in this fan fiction viewer discretion is advised

Chapter 1

It was a normal day For Mike, it was 11:30 PM Mike would have to got to work soon , he was in the shower bathing himself when all of a sudden a spike of cold went up Mike's spine as if some one would be watching. "What-the..."Mike said as he shivered from the feeling.

He got out of the shower a little weirded out about what had happened in the shower,he started to change into his boxers and uniform, suddenly he looked at the clock. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" He ran out of his house and got inside his car and drove as fast as he could to the Pizzeria.

Once he got there he went to his office and immediately grabbed the tablet in front of him and got to work. 3 hours had passed but none of the animatronics had moved, Mike was surprised!, They would probably come out at this hour,that was extremely strange. Another thing thing that seemed strange to Mike was that the atmosphere of the Pizzeria was different, it was heavy and depressing.

Then it happened, In the hallway, Mike saw a tall purple man with a security guard uniform and long hair which was tied into a ponytail , his eyes were colorless and his face had a mischievous grin from side to side, the man suddenly disappeared into the darkness, Mike was Scared but he thought it was another one of his hallucinations, so Mike brushed it off, but right when he was about to go back to his tablet he heard a low chuckle behind him then everything turned to black.

Endnote:

Holy crap a Cliffhanger! Muahaha! OK guys hope you guys liked I'll keep on going depending on the comments and likes so if ya want more leave a comment and/or like. I'll be updating soon so don't worry guys. Bye!


	2. Aphrodisiac And A BlowJob

A/N: Hello guys here I am back with a new chapter! Hope you guys like! Here we go!

WARNING This chapter contains Lemon/Smut, Viewer Discretion is advised.

Chapter 2

Mike awoke in a dark room with a faint light coming from the lamp above him and a door a few meters away from him, 'Where am I?' Mike wonders as he tries to get up. He couldn't. His hands and feet were restrained to a table with chains.

He struggled with the chains so he made them rattle. Suddenly Mike heard footsteps coming and then the door opened he saw the same man that he had seen before he blacked out, the man was smirking and had eyes full of lust,strangely Mike found himself flushing a bright pink and shivering as the man came closer "I looks like the aphrodisiac is working well." Said the man as he chuckled and got to the table "Who a-are you?" Said Mike as he struggled a little "Oh where are my manners?," said the man in a rather sarcastic and evil tone "My name is Vincent, remember that because you are now my slave and you will be screaming my name a lot when I do what I want to with you in a moment" Vincent said as he

Rubbed Mike's chest "Haa~.." Vincent Smirked when he heard Mike moan, Mike was now very sensitive because of the Aphrodisiac and strangely he wanted to be touched more but he mentally kicked himself when he got that thought,

Vincent suddenly looked at the manhood area in Mike's pants, there was bulge already, Vincent stated to unzip Mike's pants, at this Mike started to pull and tug on the chained but it was no use, Vincent hungrily pulled Mike's pants down along with his boxers and out a fully erect penis, Mike gasped as the air his erect member, but then without any warning Vincent took the whole thing inside his scorching mouth,slurping, liking and devouring his dick, Mike's eyes turned teary and he started moaning very loud, suddenly Mike lost complete control over his body, "So g-good, don't s-stop!" Mike screamed as he got close to his climax,Vincent suddenly started rub Mikes balls,this made Mike scream to the heaven's and cum inside Vincent's mouth,Vincent gulped down all thick and salty cum and licked his lips.

Endnote: OMG did I go overboard with that? I didn't right?Right?!

Thanks guys so much for reading and I hope I didn't disgust you.?well guys Bye!


	3. Naughty Love

A/N: Hey guys sorry for last chapter. I got carried away, but sadly I'll be continuing what I have started so hope you guys like! !WARNING! : This chapter contains lemon/smut, Viewer discretion is advised.

Chapter 3

Vincent looked up to see How Mike was, Mike's face was flushed a bright pink, and of course, was panting as a dog in heat.

At seeing this, Vincent felt some pressure in the manhood area of his pants, he was now fully erect.

So slowly, he started nibbling up Mike's lower abdomen and and nibbled up to his chest, he then started to lick his nipples gently "Ah~." Mike moaned as Vincent bit his nipple.

Then suddenly Vincent put two of his fingers in Mike's mouth. Mike licked them seductively, god that drug had done stuff to him. Vincent pulled his fingers out of Mike's mouth and positioned one at his entrance and slowly he pushed it in, "Ngg-ahh!" Mike moaned as Vincent added another finger he then started to push them in and out as he scissored Inside Mike stretching his entrance as much as he could.

Suddenly without any warning something happened "Ahh! Th-there! Ah~" Mike Moaned as Vincent had hit his prostate, At this Vincent lost it, he removed his fingers and practically ripped off his pants and boxers. He positioned himself at Mike's entrance and moved his hips forward , Mike moaned out as Vincent Penetrated him. "Ah! Ha-harder~" Mike moaned loudly as he made his hands into a fist and digger his nails into his palms as the purple man furiously Fucked the night guard.

They both moaned in perfect sync as they came, Vincent gently fell over Mike exhausted. Mike was lost in bliss, For the First time he had actually liked that drug.

The end.

EndNote: Hello guys I hope you guys liked this fanfiction, It was a pleasure making it for you guys.

Thanks for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day!

_**Sincerely, Mike Schmidt.**_


End file.
